


Suit and Tie

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Sasuke doesn't do suits, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is not a fan of dressing up. Especially when he's doing it to attend his brother's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 19- In formal wear

Sasuke sneered at his reflection as he adjusted his shirt buttons, making sure they were done up properly. He despised wearing a tux. He prefered tee shirts and his jeans. He had to wear a suit to work everyday; he had little desire to wear one during his free time. He smoothed his hands down his shirt front in an attempt to smooth out any invisible wrinkles. He grimaced at his reflection and stepped back away from the mirror.

He was trying to do up his tie when Shikamaru walked into their bedroom from the bathroom. His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, any stray hairs had been slicked back. He was already completely dressed and Sasuke frowned at the sight.

“You’re always so slow,” Shikamaru teased as he pulled the tie from Sasuke’s hands. He smiled up at his lover as he did the tie up with practiced ease. He straightened it out and pulled it tight. As soon as he stepped back, Sasuke tugged it a little lose. Shikamaru glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Do you want to look like a punk or not?” Shikamaru asked as he reached up and did the tie back up, though not as tightly. Sasuke huffed but didn’t touch it again. He reached for his jacket and pulled it own. Shikamaru reached up and did up the buttons before Sasuke could. As he did, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s lips.

“Thank you,” Sasuke muttered gruffly. His hands snuck around Shikamaru’s waist and pulled the taller man against him. Shikamaru laughed when Sasuke buried his face against his neck and refused to move.

“We’re going to be late,” Shikamaru informed him as he tried to disentangle himself from Sasuke’s arms. Sasuke finally let Shikamaru pull away from him, and received a kiss before Shikamaru pulled away completely. He caught Sasuke by the hand and tugged him out of the bedroom. Sasuke went without too much fuss but still grumbled as he followed Shikamaru out of the house and to the car.

“You don’t have to wear it long,” Shikamaru reassured him as they slid into the car. “This is your brother’s wedding, you know? You should at least make an effort to look nice.”  Sasuke grunted. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and started the car.

“If you behave, we’ll go get sushi after the wedding.” Neither of them were below using bribery to get the other to do what they wanted or to behave themselves in certain situations.

“What am I? Five?” Sasuke asked incredulously. He slouched further in the seat and to anyone else he would look seriously pissed off but Shikamaru recognized it as his pouting face.

“Well, if the shoe fits,” Shikamaru muttered and winced when Sasuke reached over to bat him on the arm. The hit was more playful than angry and didn’t hurt in the least. Shikamaru grinned at his lover and Sasuke wasn’t able to keep a smile off his own face.

“Fine. But I make no promises if Karin is there,” Sasuke agreed finally. It was more than Shikamaru had expected of him. Itachi and Sasuke weren’t on the best of terms but Itachi was marrying Naruto, their best friend, so the brothers were going to have to get over that sooner rather than later. Shikamaru just hoped it worked out without any casualties. 


End file.
